Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts
by RoachGuy
Summary: A cross over with Ranma 1/2. 10 years have passed since Ranma vanished. Genma with no where to go has ended up as a master at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. How will this effect Kenichi's training?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

It had been 10 years since Ranma and Kasumi had vanished. At first, Genma thought he would be able to find his son and his friend's oldest daughter, but after a year he began to lose hope of ever finding his son again.

Nodoka had been too angry with him to allow him to return home after he was forced to move from the Tendo dojo. Alone, broke, and hungry Genma had turned to Happosai for help.

Happosai agreed to help Genma if he would help train another heir for the school, Genma had agreed on the stipulation that only if the student he found had the potential to surpass Ranma in skill.

Thus Genma was introduced to Ma Kensei of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo and former student of Happosai.

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 1: The Replacement**

Nine years at Ryōzanpaku had changed Genma. He was still a lying, thieving coward but due to the requirements of the dojo he had become as strong, if not stronger, than he was in his youth. His hair had started to return. Truth-be-told he had never been happier.

The Dojo's master, one Fūrinji Hayato, was a gentle giant whose good nature had a habit of rubbing off on people. His granddaughter, Miu, was also the same, very sweet and soft spoken hiding her true power behind her angelic personality.

The other masters of the dojo included one Sakaki Shio a 100th-dan karate master, a large powerful man covered in scars from past battles, with a love for beer and action he dressed little like a karate master and more like a man in a biker gang.

Then there was Apachai Hopachai, The Death God of Muay Thai, and also a practitioner of the ancient boxing style of Muay Boran the style that Muay Thai had been born from. His good nature and somewhat naïve behavior threw Genma off during his first match. In the ring, Apa was a killer. Genma wished he didn't have firsthand experience of the man's skill.

Kōsaka Shigure was the weapons master at the dojo. Her skill with any martial weapon made her a force to be reckoned with. She was also the main reason of Happosai's more recent visits.

Kōetsuji Akisame, philosopher and Jujutsu master, with a mind as sharp as his skill he could see 100 steps ahead in both battles of skill and knowledge. He was also the doctor of the dojo putting poor Genma back together on more than one occasion.

Lastly there was Ma Kensai, former pretty-boy and Happosai's student from China. His skills in Kempo were far beyond what Genma thought was possible. But he had picked up habits while training under the Grand Master of Anything Goes that gave Genma the willies.

About a week ago Miu had started acting strange. She claimed she had made her first friend and he happened to also be a martial artist that needed some help with an upcoming match. Genma had chuckled at this. He knew it was a boy. He had seen the look she wore on the faces of many of his son's fiancés. Poor kid probably didn't know what he was getting into.

It was the day after the boy's match that things in the dojo had changed.

Kenichi stood at the gates of the dojo that the map had lead him too. "Is this the right place?" he wondered aloud. Kenichi looked up at the sign and read it to himself, "Ryōzanpaku dojo?"

Determination filled him, "Shit, I've come this far I can't just chicken out now!" Pushing on the door he was surprised it wouldn't move. "HELLO!" he called out. "Damn this door is heavy. Are the hinges rusted or something?" He began to push even harder. "Damn it!" he cried.

Just then, the doors flew open and Kenichi's face found its way to the ground on the other side of the door. A shadow went over the downed boy's body and he turned to see a large man dressed in green with a long, blonde hair and beard. Kenichi's brain only had one thought, "danger!"

"What is the purpose of your visit to this dojo?" The large man asked with a slight grin forming on his face.

Kenichi knew he was about to die, that look, it was like that of a predator looking at its prey just before the kill. "I..um..well..." Kenichi jumped to his feet and ran. "Sorry wrong place!" As he rounded the doorway, he hit someone in the chest and fell again. "Sorry about that..." he looked up and saw the bearded giant standing in his way. His jaw dropped. "I uhh..." he managed to say.

The giant's smile widened. "Back so soon?" he asked.

Kenichi was looking back and forth between where the man was and where he had been less than a second ago. "What the hell?!" he cried.

"What's with that look? Are you alright?" the giant asked.

Kenichi thought about it for a moment before a forced grin appeared on his face. "Are you by any chance a Martial Arts master?"

The giants face became a gentle smile. "Hoho, I wouldn't call myself a master but since the days of my youth I have never lost a fight."

Kenichi jumped to his feet and bowed. "I am Shirahama Kenichi, Fūrinji Miu recommended I come here!" he nearly shouted.

"Hoho, you are very polite for a young man." the giant said with his smile still on his face. "Miu you say? Good, follow me." The giant walked past him and towards the dojo.

Kenichi followed behind him and said, "Yes sir." While walking through the dojo Kenichi decided to break the silence. "So, you teach martial arts here?" he asked.

"Yes, we do teach martial arts here."

"Great." Just then, a large crash sounds from the yard. Kenichi looks over and sees another giant in red trunks and boxing gloves with silver hair beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. "What the hell is that?!" Kenichi asked, panic-stricken.

"Oh, that man is Apachai Hopachai, a 28 year old Thai. Kenichi's panicked sounds grew louder. The more panicked the boy became, the more destructive Apachai was becoming. Destroying the punching bag he moved to a tree and then the wall. Both exploded with his punches. The old giant placed his hand over Kenichi's mouth. "Calm down. You are getting him excited!" Looking at the other giant, the old man shouts, "Cut it out, will ya!"

As they walk off, Kenichi wonders what kind of place he has entered. They continue to walk and Kenichi notices a door cracked slightly. He decides to take a peek. Inside the room, a beautiful woman dressed in a very revealing set of ninja attire with her dark hair tied into a high pony tail stand in the center of a ring of swords on poles. She draws her sword and cuts all of the swords around her in half with one single swing. Kenichi's face did not hide his fear or amazement. "What business do you have with me..." she begins.

"No..nothing... I was just" Kenichi managed to mutter.

"...Kensai Ma?" With that she stabs her sword into the floor. A man dressed in a green Kung-Fu outfit and a bowler jumps out of the floor, lands softly and innocently says, "I was just passing by." He then begins to walk towards the door but is stopped when the woman's sword is placed on his neck.

"Wait, what sort of pictures where you taking with that camera of yours?" she asks in a cold voice.

"Just...THE SCENERY!" the man then makes a run for the door while the woman begins to throw shuriken at the man who dodges them with ease. While she is distracted, Kenichi sees a small, old man dressed in a purple outfit and a bandit mask jump out the window with a large bag over his shoulder.

"What a haul!" the man calls as he dashes off.

Distracted, Kenichi doesn't see the shuriken headed for his face until it is caught by the old giant. "You can't walk around here without caution like that. That was very close."

"What the hell is this place?!" Kenichi thinks.

They get to a door and the old man smiles "The men in here are martial arts teachers, they have some issues but..." he leaves the rest unsaid as he opens the door. Inside a man dressed in a white dogi is sitting next to a man in blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Both of them appear to be drunk. "Genma, Sakaki, I have someone I want you two to meet."

The two men look up. "Hey Hayato, what can we do for ya?" the man dressed in white asks.

"This is Shirahama Kenichi. He will become your disciple." The giant Hayato pushes Kenichi in front of him.

"What?!" the two men cry.

"I don't take disciples!" Sakaki, the man in the jeans, shouts. "Thats my motto!"

"That shrimp?" Genma asks "He would be dead in a week!"

"Heh, a week? Genma, if the old man were to give me a disciple he would be dead within 3 days!" Sakaki proclaims as he stands and begins to punch holes in the training bags hanging from his ceiling.

"Well if that's your motto, I guess it can't be helped. I'll be going now!" Kenichi turns for the door and opens it, only to see a man standing there with his aura flaring around him. The boy allows unconsciousness to take him and falls to the floor.

"What a rude child" the new man states.

"Look at that ass he just fainted!" Sakaki commented.

"There is no way he would make a suitable heir to my school!" Genma cried.

"Will it really be ok to train him?" asked Sakaki.

"Well, Miu did send him here."

"He seems like an innocent boy." states Hayato.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Genma says reluctantly. If Miu had the boy come here, there must be something special about him. Genma only hoped Miu was thinking with her head and not something else.

As Kenichi began to wake up, he saw Miu sitting over him. He jumped up, "MIU YOU ARE IN DANGER WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He went to grab her shoulders but she dodged and slammed him into the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried out. "Our masters like to tease people a lot!" she said.

"Our masters?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh yes, the truth is this place is my home." She then points to Hayato sitting next to her "and he is my grandfather."

TBC...

Next time: The Disciple


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 2: The Disciple**

_By Roachguy_

After Kenichi had calmed down from all of his excitement, he was introduced to all of the dojo masters. Then, after paying a small fee of 500 yen, he was officially their disciple.

After some discussion, Kōetsuji Akisame decided it would be best if he were to start the boys training himself. Kenichi had agreed to this choice because of the friendly nature of Akisame.

That was how Kenichi found himself tied to a piece of wood squatting over a lit incense, two bowls of boiling water balanced on his knees, and holding two large pots filled with water straight out from his body to prevent the knives attached to his underarms from stabbing him. "Sensei! You said this wouldn't be extreme!" Kenichi cried.

Genma and Akisame sat on the porch drinking tea while playing a game of shogi. "It isn't extreme at all." Akisame states sagely.

Genma nods and adds with wisdom in his voice, "The path of a martial artist if fraught with peril."

"My fingers are going to rip off!" Kenichi screamed.

"Heh, to this point no one has ever lost any fingers doing that exercise." Akisame said. "You may stop Kenichi." He began to untie Kenichi's feet and removing the knives from his arms. "After you take a few more breaths, we will go to the park."

"Ehe?! The park is miles away!" Kenichi states as Akisame ties a rope around his waist that is attached to a large tire that Genma was now sitting on. "Wait, you want me to walk there dragging him?!" Kenichi asked in a panicked voice.

"No, of course not." Akisame said with a smirk while handing Genma a whip.

"I WANT YOU TO RUN THERE!" yelled Genma as he cracks the whip above Kenichi's head.

"AHHHHHHhhh, why me!?" Kenichi cried and began to run as fast as he could.

"Faster boy, you are a shame to all martial artists!" Genma yells as he cracks the whip some more.

Happosai standing next to Hayato nods his head, "This will be very interesting."

Hayato looks down on the diminutive master of Anything Goes and speaks. "The boy has more guts than I thought he would. He hasn't refused to do any of the training."

Happosai nods, looks around and sees Miu walking towards him. "Well I've got to go now" he picks up a green bag next to him and bounces away laughing.

Miu sees him making a run for it and chases after him. "Get back here you pervert!!" As she reaches the gates she is stopped by her grandfather.

"Don't bother, Miu, he is long gone." Sure enough he was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Grandfather, please do something about him. He keeps taking my underwear!" she yelled with a red face.

Hayato just laughed. "Hoho, he is an old man and despite some of his habits he is a good man. Well, an okay man. He would never hurt you or touch you, but I can't stop him from taking a few of you undergarments every now and then," he looks her in the eyes, "and you know why."

Miu looked down at the ground and nodded, "yes, grandfather".

Yeah, Miu knew that, for some reason if the small martial artist didn't stick to his perverted routine, his ki would fade and he would die. They had tried to break him of the habit when he had first arrived, but after a few days Akisame made them stop because the old man was dying. She would put up with it, but she didn't have to like it. And she would hit the older man into LEO if she ever caught him, but he always seemed to be at least three steps ahead of her. He was a master after all.

* * *

Kenichi was lying on the ground in front of the dojo with Akisame looking down at him. "You did well today. Tomorrow, we start your real training. Oh, and clean up all the blood before you go." Akisame headed inside.

Genma walked up to the downed boy and smiled at him. "You have no talent but you have determination. Hopefully, that won't get you killed before you become a true martial artist." With that, Genma dropped a bucket of water next to the boy with a rag in it. "Now, clean up and go home!" Genma began to crack the whip, again. Kenichi jumped up and started to clean.

Kenichi in his weakened state fell and hit the bucket that Genma had brought for him. The bucket flew through the air and landed on Genma turning him into a panda. In shock, the boy just stared wide eyed for a few moments before the panda growled and held up a sign that said, "What are you waiting for? Back to work!" The panda cracked the whip and Kenichi went back to cleaning. The look of shock never left his face.

After a short time, Kenichi was wobbling towards the gate in a daze. "What's going on here? Are these people even human?" He thought of Genma and the panda, "what was that...?" He was pulled out of his musings when Apachai leaned down next to him and handed him a stick for him to walk with.

"It not much but Apachai made this for you!" The large Thai man stated with a grin.

Miu appeared next to Kenichi, "I know it's hard, but try your best tomorrow. Ok?"

Kenichi, unable to speak, just gave her a smile and a thumbs-up and began his long journey to his bed.

* * *

The next day at school...

Hinako Ninomiya had recently transferred from Furinkan in a hope of escaping the number of Nerima delinquents. She expected a few, of course, at her new school, but the sheer number at this school was amazing. She would have to do something about this.

As she was preparing to resume class after lunch, a large student burst through the door. "Where is Shirahama Kenichi?"

"Tsukuba-senpai, we really don't know. For the past few weeks, he tends to disappear when we aren't having class." A scared student replied.

"Damn," !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Tsukuba said as he punches the steel cabinet next to the door. "I'll be back." As he goes to exit, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the class's teacher, a real babe, in a tight yellow dress.

She looked at him with a stern face. "You are a delinquent," she stated. Confused, he gave a nod. She produced a coin and held it up to his face between two of her fingers. She shouted, "Happö Go-en Satsu." The large boy's eyes opened wide as he feels his strength sucked from his body. He then collapsed to the ground.

Miu looked at the teacher and cocked her head slightly. The other students in the room look on in fear as she returned to her desk.

Miu stood and walked over to the cabinet and opened it. "Want some tea, Kenichi?" The boy looked at the larger boy, who seemed to be unconscious, and gave a small nod.

TBC...

Next Time: The Challenger


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 3: The Challenger**

_By: Roachguy_

Kenichi's masters, in an attempt to get the boy ready for his newest challenge, had intensified training over the last few days. It was currently Genma's turn to train the boy.

Kenichi sat in front of Genma with an awed look on his face. "...And that Kenichi is the greatest martial arts technique in the Saotome School. It is only to be used when facing a strong opponent, and only when you have no other choice. Use it with caution, the move can become a great weakness if used too often."

Happosai appeared next to Kenichi and pointed at Genma "HA! You can say that again Genma!" A large drop of sweat noticeably formed on Genma's brow. The small martial artist then looks up at Kenichi. "I don't know what this fat fool has been teaching you, but tonight you are going to train with me so I can see how far you have progressed."

"But master he is MY disciple!" cried the larger martial artist. His protest earns him a harsh glare from the diminutive old man. "Forgive me master!" Genma shouts out as he enters the 'Crouch of the White Tiger', one of his most effective moves against the man.

"But master Happosai, I already have enough masters as it is." Kenichi protested with fear in his voice. He had heard stories of Happosai from Genma and Ma-sensei and was worried what the old man might have in mind for him.

"Tonight, 11 pm, be ready." Happosai said and then bounced off.

"Good luck boy...DON'T DIE!" Genma's teary vote of confidence did not help Kenichi one bit.

* * *

That night Kenichi once again found his bed to be the most wonderful thing in the world, but just as his body was giving itself over to sleep he was thrown out of his bed.

"Wake up sleepy bones. It's time to begin your training." Happosai was standing on top of Kenichi's bed looking down at the boy. He was dressed as he usually did but with the addition of a bandit mask and a large bag.

"What exactly are we doing for training?" Kenichi asked, hoping he didn't already know the answer.

"Treasure hunting," the small man said as he threw Kenichi a mask and a bag as well.

Kenichi gave a sigh and put the mask on.

* * *

Izumi Yūka stirred from her sleep when she heard whispering in her room. "This isn't right, I know her. Master let's just skip this house!"

"I don't think so."

"Who's there!" Yūka called out. There was a slight crash and she turned the lamp on in her room to find a boy dressed in a white dogi with a mask over his face. In his hands were a handful of her panties. "PER..."she stops as recognition crosses her face. "Ke...Kenichi-san?" Her face then turns a deep red and she looks down. The boy who she had a crush for was in her room stealing her panties. She stood up and walked over to the boy who was frozen in fear.

Kenichi's nose started to bleed slightly and he pointed at Yūka's body as she stopped in front of him. "Pretty..." drool started to form at the corners of his mouth.

The girl was confused by his reaction until she looked down. She only had a pair of panties on. Her reaction was pretty normal for a girl of her age. "KENICHI YOU PERVERT!" She shouted as she pulled a mallet out from behind her and crashed it into the boy's head.

Kenichi was thankful he had landed on something soft after his impromptu flight over the district. He hoped the evil master wouldn't want to train again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Kenichi was sneaking into the school trying not to be seen by anyone from the Karate club or anyone who was friends with the giant boy Tsukuba. Unfortunately, he was seen by Tsukuba himself.

"So this is how you've been avoiding me the past few days?" Tsukuba asks as he places his hand on Kenichi's shoulder.

Behind the school Tsukuba had backed Kenichi in to a corner. "Why should I fight you Tsukuba-sempai?"

Tsukuba pushes the smaller boy back into the chain link fence "Reason? I don't have one."

Kenichi stands straight and looks the boy in the eye "I don't fight meaningless fights." Kenichi then walks past the larger boy.

"What's wrong, are you a coward or something?" Tsukuba says softly then turns to Kenichi "You idiotic bastard!"

Kenichi stops and turns to the larger boy "I am not an idiot, you take that back!"

"Heh, take me down and I'll take it back." Tsukuba states as he readies himself for a fight by taking up a basic stance.

Kenichi responds by taking up his own stance. "All right" Kenichi thinks to himself "Just need to stay calm and focused. Just like the time with Daimonji."

Kenichi is pulled from his thoughts as he barely misses being punched in the face. "He's fast" Kenichi thought. Another punch this one from the larger boy's other hand, hits its mark dead on. As Kenichi stumbles back from the punch, Tsukuba continued his assault following it up with another punch to Kenichi's face and a vicious kick to his gut that throws the smaller boy back several yards.

"Come on Kenichi, show me that move, the one you used to beat Daimonji. I've been waiting weeks to see it!"

Kenichi knew he couldn't win this fight. He didn't have the necessary speed. "I'll ... show... you," he managed.

Tsukuba walked up to the boy and began kicking him. "Then show me!"

Kenichi grabbed the boy's leg and held on. Tsukuba was surprised that he couldn't just pull out of it and had to put a lot of effort to break the boy's hold. "I expected more from you Kenichi. I guess I was wasting my time." Fukuda walked away from the downed boy with a slight limp.

Around the corner, Tsukuba pulled his pant leg up and saw the large hand shaped bruise left there. "Heh, must be more to this kid than I thought."

* * *

"So Kenichi lost?" Genma asked Sakaki.

"Yeah looks like it, though I'm not surprised. We haven't even begun to teach him basic techniques, but that will change starting tomorrow. I heard Akisame say we will begin training him how to fight tomorrow."

Happosai jumped down from the ceiling rafters "Oh, this could be fun." Genma and Sakaki both look at the small martial artist and nodded.

The three of them began to laugh with evil glints in their eyes.

TBC...

Next Time: The Death's of Shirahama Kenichi


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 4: The Deaths of Shirahama Kenichi **

_By: Roachguy_

The Ryōzanpaku Dojo; to some it is just another dojo, to others it's a home, but to one Shirahama Kenichi it is hell.

"YEEEAAAAAA!" Kenichi screamed out as he hip threw another statue. Akisame stood off to the side of the room watching his student's progress. Beside the jujutsu master stood Genma and his master, the grand master of the Anything Goes School, Happosai, who was smoking from his pipe.

The diminutive man blew out a smoke ring and spoke, "This boy is something else." He takes another pull from his pipe and looks up at his former student, "Genma, I want you to double your training sessions with the boy. I need to prepare something and I will be gone for a few days." A serious look on his face crossed the old man's face. "When I return his skills need to be at least double what they are now or I can't guarantee he will live."

A slightly worried look grew on Genma's face, "You don't mean..."

"Just make sure he is ready." Happosai said and walked from the dojo.

"YEEEAAAAAA!" with another crash Kenichi throws the statue.

"Kōetsuji, I think it's time for his next session. I believe it's with Kensei next." Genma states.

The jujutsu master nods, "I think you are right." He looked from Kenichi to Genma, "is Happosai going to do what I think he is going to do?"

Genma with a slightly evil look in his eyes nods, "oh yes, the master is about to unleash hell upon this boy." The martial artist then looked over at Akisame, "Kenichi needs to be prepared for what the master is bringing or he will die."

"I will let the others know they need to increase their training with him." Akisame said and then called out to Kenichi, "Kenichi, it is time for Ma-sensei to train you now."

Kenichi dropped the statue he is about to throw and gives a sighs "Yes Kōetsuji-sensei"

* * *

In the yard Kenichi met up with the kung fu master, Ma.

"Today Kenichi, I will teach you the basics of attacking and defending."

"Yes sensei!" Kenichi sees Sakaki watching while leaning against a tree in the yard. "He's watching again. He kept peeking in on me when I was training with Kōetsuji-sensei as well," Kenichi thinks to himself, but shrugs it off and prepares for his training with Ma.

Ma demonstrates a low step into your opponent and a quick grab with your arms for his student. "Now Kenichi, you try."

"Sensei, how would I actually use this technique?" Kenichi asked after doing the move a few times.

"I'll show you" Ma looked over and saw Miu who was pretending to be doing chores watching them. "Miu, come over here for a second!" The blond girl nods and bounces over to them. Ma removes his hat, revealing his bald head, and hands it to Kenichi. "Hold this"

"Wow, so shiny." Kenichi thinks to himself.

"Alright Miu, I want you to attack me." The girl nods and lashes out with a vicious looking kick. The kung fu master takes a low step in and with a quick grab has her leg and she is unable to move. "You see Kenichi, as you dodge their attack you break the knee and bury your head in their chest." Miu pushed on Ma's head trying to free herself, "For us men this can be a very lucky thing." Ma then began to move his head in circles between Miu's breasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Miu screamed as she managed to push the perverted bald man off of her. She quickly armed herself with a broom and began chasing the man trying to brain him. "YOU PERVERT!!"

Genma who was sitting on the porch with Akisame sighs, "He was Happosai's student alright..."

Akisame just nods.

Kenichi began to try the move over again this time adding the head movements.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT PART!" Miu cried.

* * *

Genma and Kenichi stood in the middle of the dojo facing each other. "Today ,I will see where your fighting skill is with a light sparring match."

Kenichi looked down and thought, "Light? Yeah right"

"FOCUS BOY!" Genma shouted as he cleared the distance between them and took a swing at the boy who was just able to side step with the Kouho and Haiho move that Miu had shown him. He then went for the throw on Genma, but the older martial artist was ready for it and simply threw an elbow behind him catching Kenichi in the head.

Kenichi stumbled a bit but was able to keep his feet and took up a ready stance. Genma looked at the boy and let out a slight chuckle, "That was sloppy." Genma went forward again, Kenichi tried the move Ma had just shown him and managed to grab Genma's leg. Genma countered this by jumping and putting his weight forward falling on top of the boy.

There was a loud snap.

Genma stood up and looked down at the boy who wasn't moving, thinking back to his other students he did the only natural thing, he kicked him in the side. "Wake up boy, who said it was time to rest?"

There was no response from Kenichi so he gave another sharp kick to his side, still nothing. Genma kneeled down next to the boy and poked him.

"Uh oh..."

Genma then fled the scene of the crime. "AWAY!"

* * *

Kenichi awoke in what appeared to be a doctor's office. "What...Huh...What happened?"

"KENICHI!!!" Miu, who he hadn't noticed had been sitting next to him, jumped on top of him wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared. When we found you...you were..." She started to sniff and tears threatened the corners of her eyes. "I'M SO HAPPY YOUR NOT DEAD!"

Kenichi was enjoying the closeness of Miu until something she said clicked in his head. "I WAS WHAT?!"

Kenichi had just got back to the dojo when Apachai met up with him in the yard. "It's Apachai's turn to train you now!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!" With that Kenichi ran away. He wasn't able to get very far before Shigure caught him and tied him up with one of her chains.

"Why do you always tie me up Shigure!?" Kenichi cried.

"You always run," was the weapon master's simple reply.

Apachai appeared next to Kenichi and asked "Why? Why do you run away from me!?"

Kenichi's hair stands up and he jumps to his feet still tied up and runs. "Because you don't know how to go easy and you are going to kill me!"

After a short run around the yard, Shigure and Apachai had finally calmed Kenichi down. "It's ok, Kenichi. Today we use training mitt. All you have do is hit them." Apachai said with excitement in his voice.

Kenichi nodded. "Ok, what's the worst that could happen?"

After training for about 15 minutes with the mitt,s Kenichi was beginning to fall into a good rhythm. A dangerous look entered Apa's eyes. "Good Kenichi, now dodge this!" The Muay Thai master then let lose a powerful knee that Kenichi had no chance of dodging.

The boy flew back nearly 20 feet and fell to the ground lifeless.

Apachai ran to the boy and picked him up and began to cry.

Miu happened around the corner just in time to see the knee. "KENICHI NOOOOO!"

* * *

A few days later, Genma had returned to the dojo and was once again watching Kenichi train with Akisame. Sakaki came into the dojo and stood next to Genma. "The boy is getting much stronger." Genma stated to the karate master. "I hear you haven't bothered to train him yet, why is that?"

"Heh, the boy barely survived you and Apa. If I were to try and train him I doubt he would make it." Sakaki said as he took a drink from his beer. "Still he hasn't died or given up. I thought the runt would only last 3 days."

Kenichi over heard him "I am glad I'm here, but I guess I just don't have any talent. I still can barely lift these statues."

Genma and Sakaki got shocked looks on their faces "You mean you hadn't noticed?!" Sakaki asked.

"Hey!" Akisame cried.

"Look at that statue doesn't it seem... different?" The karate master asked.

Kenichi looked back at the statue "Now that he mentioned it, yeah it seems bigger..." Kenichi thought to himself.

"You're right. It is bigger!" Kenichi said and looked back to Akisame who just shrugged and looked off in to space.

"Really, I guess it grew a little." said Akisame scratching his chin.

Kenichi threw the jujutsu master a glare then noticed a door in the back of the dojo that was slightly cracked. He ran to the door and threw it open. The room was filled with statues of varying sizes.

Akisame appeared behind him and shut the doors "That's just the beginning."

"You kept bringing out bigger ones!" Kenichi cried out.

"Well, of course. How else would you get stronger? After you were able to throw a statue 100 times I brought out one size larger." Akisame said sagely.

"Alright runt!" Sakaki called out. "Today I will teach you a technique to beat this martial artist that wants to kill you, so describe his fighting style to me!"

Genma looked over at Sakaki, "I thought you said you were never going to train a disciple."

"He is not my disciple! Today is... Today is my birthday and I feel like doing something special!" Sakaki replied. "Anyways, this senpai of yours, what style does he use?"

"Style? I really don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIS STYLE?!" Sakaki yelled.

"I'm sorry. Don't kill me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Show me how he fought."

After a brief explanation of the style, Sakaki grinned. "I know a way for you to beat that boy, come with me."

* * *

In the middle of a dark room there was a large chair. In the chair was a young woman with shoulder length hair, blue jeans missing one leg, and a t-shirt with the word Valkyrie. In a cool voice, she spoke "so Tsukuba. How are things with that freshman Shirahama Kenichi?"

TBC...

Next Time: Rematch!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 5: The Rematch**

_By: Roachguy_

10 years ago...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, this is the only way." She answered.

The young man swung his backpack over his shoulders and picked up a small suitcase. "Then we need to leave now. We have to be quiet on our way out, the last thing we need is to get caught when we are this close."

The man silently left the room with the young woman behind him.

As they reached the end of the yard the woman looked to the young man. "I hope we are doing the right thing."

The young man nodded "Those men will be looking for me. I have to leave to keep everyone safe." He looked the woman in the eyes then looked to the ground "You don't have to come with me. You should stay with your family. They need you."

He felt her hand on his chin as she lifted his gaze back to her eyes. "They don't need me as much as they think." She smiled at him "And I won't let you get away after what you told me." She then leaned in and kissed the young man.

The kiss was over far too soon in his opinion. He gave a content smile to the woman in front of him "Thank you, it would be a lonely journey alone. I love you Kasumi."

Kasumi blushed "I love you too, Ranma. Let's go shall we"

The boy nodded and handed her the suitcase "Hold this for me" He then picked up the young woman and jumped on to a nearby roof and began running and jumping from roof to roof. The woman in his arms snuggled to his chest and smiled.

Kasumi gave a silent prayer, "Please Kami, protect Ranma and let him be happy."

The gods were not listening that night...

* * *

Present day...

Kenichi was feeling less then comfortable in the gardening club today. The source of his discomfort was Izumi Yūka. She had yet to say a single word to him since he entered the green house and had a constant blush on her face. Kenichi was trying to keep his distance, as well; he didn't want to have another impromptu flight over the city via her mallet. He also had a slight blush on his face thinking about what he seen her wearing the night before, or rather what she hadn't been wearing.

Miu entered the green house and broke the silence. "Are you ready to go Kenichi" she asked.

Kenichi, glad to finally have a distraction from his discomfort smiled and answered, "Not quite yet Miu, I need to finish watering the plants first."

Miu gave the boy a nod, "Ok Kenichi, I'll be waiting by the gate for you!" She then happily left the green house to wait for Kenichi to finish.

"That bitch," thought Yūka, "trying to take my Kenichi away." An evil grin crossed her face, "I'll kill her!"

Kenichi froze as he felt a chill go up his spine. "Killing intent," he thought. Before he had a chance to figure out where the feeling was coming from, he heard a commotion outside of the green house and quickly went outside to see what it was.

* * *

Outside Tsukuba was squaring off against Miu. "Come on, go ahead and attack I will give you 3 free hits," the large boy said.

Miu started to get into a loose stance when Kenichi came around the corner. "STOP!" he yelled. He was still wearing his straw hat and had a watering bucket in his hand. "If you touch Miu, I won't forgive you!" Throwing down the bucket and removing the hat, Kenichi took up a Battle stance.

"Oh, it's you loser. I won't let you get away with ruining my fun." Tsukuba stated.

Miu walked over to Kenichi, "You aren't ready to take him on yet."

The boy nodded "I know. But as a man I can't let him get away with this."

"If we are going to fight, you had better be ready to go all out because if you don't I will kill you!" the large boy shouted.

Kenichi's resolve flickered for a moment then he was able to calm himself while thinking back to his training. "Don't be afraid and the first attack is the most important. That's what Sakaki-sensei told me," he thought to himself.

Tsukuba charged in to attack Kenichi. Kenichi threw a punch at the larger boy's face when he got within range.

Tsukuba blocked it easily and gave a smirk that quickly left his face as he felt a blow hit him in the gut.

Kenichi smiled, he had been able to do Sakaki's move perfectly. Distract an opponent with a blow to the face and then when it is blocked follow up with a blow to the gut with the other hand.

"You bastard, who uses that move in a tournament?" Tsukuba asked in a strained voice.

"This isn't a tournament, this is a street fight!" Kenichi shouted at the larger boy.

Tsukuba then threw a kick at Kenichi who was able to catch it. While holding the leg, he performed the move taught to him by Ma and rammed his head into the larger boy's gut.

Tsukuba managed to break the hold on his leg and jumped back. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" He then charged and landed a hay maker right in Kenichi's face.

"Hmm, not very powerful. Very slow. This guy is nothing compared to Apachai," thought Kenichi.

Tsukuba thinking he had the upper hand threw another punch. This time, however, Kenichi was ready for it and dodged it. He grabbed Tsukuba's arm and threw the larger boy on his back.

Barely able to speak Tsukuba spoke, "You have gotten better. What kind of martial arts do you use?"

"I used Chinese martial arts and Muay Thai." Kenichi answered wiping some blood from his lip.

"You tricky bastard," Tsukuba managed before passing out.

* * *

Back at the dojo the masters were all sitting around. "You won?" Sakaki asked.

"That a relief." Akisame said.

"Aren't you guys going to tell me 'good job' or something?" Kenichi asked.

"Well... There are bigger fights coming," Sakaki said.

Genma, in panda form, nodded and held up a sign that said, "That's right boy, we are going to need to train you even harder."

"What? More fights?" Kenichi asked slightly panicked.

"Well yeah, that Tsukuba boy was a well know delinquent wasn't he?" Sakaki asked.

Akisame spoke up "He is right. A freshman beating a delinquent of that boy's status is bound to draw some attention. I'm sure you made some people very upset by doing it. There will be more challengers now that the news has spread around the school." He walked over to Kenichi and put his hand on his shoulder, "It will be hell"

Genma nodded again and held up a sign, "The path of a martial artist is frought with peril."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo"

* * *

"Kisara-sama! Tsukuba was defeated by that Kenichi boy!"

"What?" asked a girl in a pair of jeans missing one leg. "That's great! It appears I was right about that boy all along! He will prove to be most useful," Kisara said as she began kicking a large punching bag.

TBC...

Next time: Kenichi the delinquent!?

AN: With this chapter the setup for the story is pretty much done. From this point on there will start to be more and more divergences from the original story, expect more Ranma elements in the upcoming chapters.

The next chapter will be posted before the end of the week.

Also, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 6: The Delinquent**

_By: Roachguy_

Happosai stood in front of the Amazon matriarch, shackles around his wrists. "Why have you come here Happosai?" demanded the young woman.

"I think I may have found a way to save your wayward husband." The old martial artist answered.

A look of shock passed her face. "What do you mean?!" she demanded.

He smirked at her, "Ryōzanpaku has taken a disciple." He stopped and waited for her reaction.

"Go on," she said.

"I was hoping that you might teach the boy some of the Amazon techniques, seeing as he will be going up against some of them." An evil grin came across his face "He is a very powerful warrior and would be an excellent addition to the tribe"

"If he is able to defeat my sisters, I will train him." She said then looked to the door, "Lin-Lin. Ran-Ran. I wish to speak with you."

Two very attractive girls, one with pink hair and one with green hair, entered the room. They appeared to be around 19 years old. "Yes, Mistress Shampoo?" the pink haired girl asked.

"We are going to Japan. I think we may have found you two a husband." Shampoo, the matriarch of the Amazon, said.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Happosai, you are free to go. We will see you in Japan." Shampoo said as a guard removed Happosai's shackles.

* * *

For the first time since transferring to her new school, Hinako Ninomiya was in her child form. During the last six months she had held her adult form draining more and more students. There was no shortage of delinquents at this school.

Walking to the school she saw the loud boy with pointy ears, Niijima Haruo.

He seemed to be handing out flyers and was shouting into a megaphone. "In only one punch the idiot Ken from room 1-E crushed Tsukuba!"

Hinako tilted her head, "Shirahama, a delinquent?" she wondered to herself. She bounced over to the alien looking student. "Niijima...Shirahama is a delinquent?" she asked in an unsure voice.

Niijima looked down at her. "Of course, he is also very violent!" he answered with twisted glee.

The little girl nodded. "Then he must be punished," she began to walk away but stopped and looked back at the boy. "Don't be late for class Niijima or I will give you detention!"

The boy looked at the little girl and just blinked "..."

* * *

When Kenichi was walking towards the school he noticed everyone avoiding eye contact and getting away from him quickly. "What's going on?" he wondered.

It didn't take long for him to find out what was wrong. He found Niijima and proceeded to destroy the rest of the fliers the boy was handing out. All the while Niijima was running around screaming about how violent Kenichi was.

Hinako watched from the classroom window "Kenichi was always so nice before, oh well a delinquent is a delinquent." She said happily as she hopped away from the window and down to the entrance of the school to meet up with Kenichi.

Kenichi was about fifteen feet away from the doors when a little girl in a yellow dress appeared in front of him. She looked familiar but the boy couldn't put his finger on it.

She smirked, pointed at him and declared, "Shirahama Kenichi, today your delinquency ends!"

Kenichi blinked, "Umm... do I know you little girl?" he asked confused.

Hinako puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not a little kid!" she yelled while swinging her arms up and down.

Miu walked up beside Kenichi and bowed to the child. "Good morning Hinako-sensei."

"HINAKO?!" Kenichi shouted while pointing at the little girl. "THAT RUNT?!"

Miu shot a look at Kenichi and the little girls eyes began to tear up, "YOU ARE A BULLY!" The little girl pulled out a 50 yen coin and pointed it at Kenichi "Happōgojūensatsu," she shouted and a wave of energy shot out of the center of the coin.

Miu pushed Kenichi out of the way and was hit by the blast.

Kenichi looked up just in time to see Miu falling towards the ground. In an instant he was on his feet and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She didn't appear hurt, just sleeping. Kenichi looked over to where the little girl had been, in her place now stood his teacher.

"She got in the way of my punishment it's her own fault. Still, she had much more energy than I expected." Hinako pointed the coin at Kenichi and smirked. "Happōgojūensatsu!" she shouted and a beam of energy came out of the center of the coin.

Kenichi was barely able to dodge the attack. "The coin," he thought, "I need to get it away from her." He heard a student behind him scream. Looking back, he saw the attack had hit a boy who was now lying on the ground.

Kenichi began looking for some way to distract the teacher/vampire trying to punish him. She was walking closer to him and while doing so she held the coin up again, "Happōgojūensatsu!"

The boy managed to dodge again. Once again, he heard the attack hit another student. When she was about five feet away from him he made his move, taking a step forward he grabbed her arm and brought it behind her head while his other hand plucked the coin from her hand and threw it away. He then let go and jumped back "Sorry sensei! I couldn't let you keep hurting the others!" he cried out and bowed. "I attacked a girl! I'm the lowest of the low!" he thought to himself.

He heard a slight laugh, then Hinako call out another attack, "Happōtsurisengaeshi." He felt something hit him with the force of a truck and blacked out.

* * *

When Kenichi awoke, he was in the nurse's office lying on a bed. Miu was sitting beside him with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Miu, what happened?" the boy asked.

Miu looked down at him and a smile came across her face, "You're ok, Kenichi!"

"Yeah, I'm fine but what was going on with Hinako-sensei?" he asked.

"Well, from what she told me you are a delinquent and need to be punished. As for her technique, you will need to ask Happosai about that when he returns." she got a serious look on her face, "Hinako won't attack you again unless she catches you breaking the rules. We had a talk."

_-flashback-_

Miu spanked child Hinako over her knee, "You are a bad girl. If you do that again, you can never have candy or ice cream again!"

Crying the girl said, "I'm sorry Fūrinji-san, I'll be good I promise!"

_-end flashback-_

Kenichi has a look of shock on his face and blinked at Miu.

* * *

On a boat crossing the ocean, three women looked over the edge of the railing and out to sea. "Lin-Lin is too too excited to get go to Japan again!" the one with pink hair said while bouncing slightly.

"Ran-Ran also excited meet husband soon!" the one with green hair said, also bouncing.

The older woman with purple hair smiled at her two young companions. "We aren't going there to play. We are going to see if the man Happosai was talking about is as strong as he claims; if he is, there will be a lot of training for him and for you. We will find my husband and great grandmother."

The two girls nodded. "Yes, sister Shampoo," they both said in unison.

* * *

Just outside of the city a man with a yellow and black bandanna and a large backpack was looking at a map. In frustration, he threw the map down. "Damn you Ranma! This is all your fault! If only you had come to me for help, I wouldn't be lost trying to find you!"

Turning around and taking a few steps he fell into a hole, "WHERE AM I NOW?!"

* * *

A duck with glasses was sitting on a box in the cargo hold of a ship on its way to Japan. "Quack!" it said.

A woman dressed in black with a mask over her face was looking at a letter in her hands. "So, the others are finally ready to try again." The woman was sitting on the edge of a building looking over a large city. "I guess it is time," with that she jumped off the building and began her way to the Ryōzanpaku Dojo.

* * *

"Sorry sugar, I'm closed for the day." The chef said to the person at the door.

"I'm not here for food Ukyo. I have some news for you." The voice on the other side of the door said.

"Nabiki?!" Ukyo asked as she opened the door.

"I think it's time to relocate Ukyo. Happosai sent me this." She handed the girl a folder with the word 'YOMI' on it.

* * *

At the Ryōzanpaku Dojo, Kenichi was talking with Hayato. "I see so the problem has worsened. Don't worry. I have the perfect plan for a situation just like this," the old man said.

"A plan?!" Kenichi asked.

"Yes, I call it the 'fight and fight until I'm the last one standing' plan"

"GYAAA!" were Kenichi's thoughts on that plan.

Genma piped in, "well you can always try the 'run and keep running till you get caught' plan."

Sakaki hit Genma in the head, "Idiot, we don't need him picking up your bad fighting habits." He then looks over to Kenichi, "Listen Kenichi, once you start a fight you have to see it through to the very end no matter what the outcome!"

"Kenichi," Hayato spoke, "You chose your path on your own, did you not?"

Kenichi nodded "Yes."

"Then prepare yourself!" Hayato shouted.

TBC...

Next time: Little Sister!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kenichi: Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Chapter 7: Little Sister!**

_By: Roachguy_

At the Shirahama house, Kenichi told his parents about his plans. "...and that's why I am moving to the dojo."

Shirahama Mototsugu, Kenichi's father, didn't like the idea. "What do you mean 'that's why'? Explain it better!" He shouts as he hits the table. Kenichi's mother, Saori, covered her mouth in shock.

"I'll be going then." Kenichi said in a dead voice and turned towards the door to leave. As he took his first step, his little sister Honoka grabbed him.

"Onii-Chan, don't go!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Honoka. But if I don't go I think I will be killed. And that's why..."

"What do you mean 'That's why'? His father cut in. You still haven't explained anything yet!"

Kenichi continues out of the house. When the door shut Honoka ran up to her room. "Don't run up the stairs!" Her mother called after her.

Mototsugu looked over at his wife with panic clear in his eyes. "Did you see that? He isn't making any sense! Did you see his eyes? He has been brain washed!"

Saori just rolls her eyes at her husband. "Calm down dear."

A moment later, Honoka ran down the stairs. "Look father!" She shouts, holding up a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Her father asked.

Barely able to control her excitement Honoka exclaims, "I secretly made a copy of a map to the dojo Nii-Chan goes to!"

With a grin her father stood up from the table, walked over to the wall, and removed a picture. "You see that Saori? She takes after me. She is such a fast thinker." He then reached into a hole that was behind the picture and pulled out a gun. "Come Sebastian we have work to do."

"Honey!" Saori shouts. "Isn't it time for you to go to work?"

"D'oh!"

* * *

Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran were walking down the street with a map in Ran-Ran's hand. They stopped when they came to a corner. Ran-Ran's head tilted slightly to the side. "Who is the one that is drawing this map?" She asked no one in particular.

Lin-Lin looked over at the map and took it from her sister and cocked her head to the side as well. "Is you sure this is right map?" She asked.

Ran-Ran was just about to answer when she is knocked over by something hitting her in the back. "Aiya!" She shouted as she fell.

Behind her was a small girl no more than 13 years old holding a map and sitting on the ground. The girl looked up at the amazon as she stood back up. "I'm sorry!" she said as she bows "I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going."

Ran-Ran nods. "Is ok. We was blocking way."

Lin-Lin sees the map in the girl's hand and noticed it is very similar to their map. "You is going to dojo, yes?" She asked.

Honoka looked shocked. "W-why do you ask?"

"We was going but get lost. You help us, yes?" Lin-Lin asked.

"Why are you going to that dojo?" Honoka demands.

Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran both answered together. "To find husband." Lin-Lin then glared at the little girl. "Why you going to dojo?" She asked dangerously.

Honoka took a step back before answering, "I'm going to save my brother!"

"Oh! Is going to save family, very brave!" Lin-Lin said with a grin plastered on her face.

"We is going to help!" Ran-Ran shouts. "You bring us there, yes?"

Honoka, looking slightly confused, just nodded.

* * *

"It is essential for a martial artist to have flexibility, there is no such thing as a stiff martial artist." Akisame stated as he finished hooking Kenichi up to his homemade flexibility device.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Kenichi asked a little worried.

"Of course, and if you get to a point where you don't think you can go on... yell loudly."

"...Great"

"...oh and it's designed to not come off until it's spread to a certain degree." Akisame said under his breath as he is walked off.

"Wait! What was that you were mumbling under your breath?" Kenichi yelled after his Sensei.

"Don't worry Kenichi! I'll help!" Miu said as she plopped down behind him and started helping him stretch."

* * *

Outside of the dojo, three girls are peeking over the wall.

"Those people, making my brother do these things he doesn't want to. I'll show them!" Honoka shouted.

Lin-Lin looked from Honoka to her brother. "He look like he liking at least part of it." She stated.

Honoka glared at the girl who smiles weakly. "It doesn't matter. I'm here to save my brother!" With that she jumped over the wall and ran into the dojo.

"Stop hurting my brother!" She shouted but as she does Miu is surprised and falls down on top of Kenichi whose legs stretch the rest of the way with a sickening popping noise.

"GAAAAAAH!" Kenichi yelled.

Akisame poked his head in the room. "Did someone just use the safe word of 'gaaaaaah'?" he asked.

Outside the dojo the 2 amazons are speaking in their native tongue to one another. "Do you think it's him? Do you really think he is the disciple?"

"I do, Lin-Lin. It is obvious that he is there being taught. Seeing as they only have one student it has to be him... kinda cute, too. Let's just hope that he lives up to Mistress Shampoo and Happosai's expectations."

Back inside Akisame had just relocated Kenichi's legs that had popped out of socket. "Honoka, what are you doing here?"

"Oh a visitor!" Akisame stated.

"Well, kind of, this is my little sister Honoka." Honoka took a defensive position in front of Kenichi as he spoke.

Miu looked at the little girl with sparkles in her eyes "Oh, she is so cute!"

By the entrance to the dojo Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran heard Honoka. "You is husband's sister?" They both asked, running into the room.

"Husband?" Kenichi asked in confusion.

"What?" Honoka adds.

Miu's eye twitches.

Akisame smiled. "Oh, the Amazons are finally here!"

"Yes we is Amazons from strong woman's tribe! We is here to get husband!" Lin-Lin points at Kenichi. "We challenge you to fight!"

Miu stepped in between the Amazons and Kenichi. "Now, wait a moment. You can't just come in here and..."

Happosai cut her off appearing in the dojo. "Don't interfere my girl you wouldn't want to become an obstacle to the Amazon tribe."

"Is true, obstacles is for killing" Ran-Ran said.

Kenichi stood up and shook his head. "I will not fight a girl."

Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran looked at each other and then back to Kenichi. "You make this too too easy. Fight then!" Ran-Ran said as they both charged the boy.

Kenichi backed away in a panic and tripped over the stretching device. As he fell back his feet caught the two Charging Amazons in the gut and they flew over him into the wall.

Kenichi stood up and looked over at the girls. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to. It was an accid..."

Before he could get anything else out, the two girls stood up with battle auras flaring behind them. "He try make fool out of proud Amazon womans."

"No, wait. That's not what I was doing!" Kenichi said as he backed away from the clearly mad Amazons.

Kenichi looked over at Honoka with tears in his eyes. "I'll miss you little sister!" With that said he turned and ran out of the dojo hopping over the outside wall.

"You no get away!" The Amazons called after him before giving chase.

"Oh wow, did you see Kenichi clear that wall?" Miu asked no one in particular.

"It is amazing what running for your life from an amazon can do for your training." Happosai said wisely.

"Have you been teaching him techniques yet?" Happosai asked looking up at Akisame.

"Not so much..." he said with a slight blush.

"Well, it's like I've always said, the path of a true martial artist is fraught with peril." Happosai said as he headed out of the dojo in the direction Kenichi had run.

Akisame walked out of the room silently leaving Miu and Honoka standing there with their mouths wide open looking off in the direction that Kenichi had fled.

TBC...

Next Time: Ragnarok


End file.
